Untouchable
by Lain-Fujimiya-Tsukiyono
Summary: Sel/Squ- you figure it out!! ^_^ (VERY short)


Untouchable  
  
Ok,this is gonna be a bit short since I'm having this bad case of writers block. More on the way..when I think them up that is.  
  
Yohji : *snicker*  
  
...~_~ shaddup or I'll make you do the moogle dance.  
  
Yohji: O.O  
  
^_^..hehe..works everytime.  
  
Memo: this takes place a year AFTER the game)  
  
//Clomp, Clomp//  
  
Selphie's boots made a big echo down the alleys of Trabia's ruined and abandoned Garden.  
  
(This is Horrible....I haven't eaten in days....I'm so tired....)  
  
Rinoa's nagging and insulting still had her head in a mess.  
  
(Boy....I was stupid..Squall..)  
  
Selphie reached the outside of her secret passageway. She reached the library and her eyes went wide when she saw what was on the floor.  
  
"Mr.Teddy!"  
  
She picked the bear up with tears in her eyes.  
  
(Squall gave this to me....at the orphanege. Wonder how he's doing now.....)  
  
=Flashback=  
  
Selphie-"Squall!! Come back here! Give me my pendant!"  
  
Squall-"Get it if you can!"  
  
*Squall and Selphie laughed as they wizzed past a confused Seifer and Quistis who had just been flirting no dbout. Rinoa huffed and Zell laughed at the site of the 2 running toward the training center. In Squall's upraised arm was Selphie's flower pendant necklace. Her favorite which had fallen off in the library because of a bad clasp.*  
  
Selphie-"This isn't funny anymore Squall! C'mon! Please?"  
  
Squall-"Not until you catch me!"  
  
*They reached the secret spot and Selphie collided with a surprised Squall who had just stopped and turned around to give up. Their lips met in a brief kiss. Both blushed and Selphie jumped back*  
  
Selphie-"I'm SO sorry Squall!!"  
  
Squall-"it's ok Selph...in fact....it was better than ok."  
  
*Selphie turned bright red as Squall walked up to her. His hand cupped her cheek and his other hand tangled in her copper hair. She had stopped wearing it in a flip some time ago, making her hair reach her shoulders. Their lips met again, the kiss a more passionate one. Selphie pulled back slightly panting*  
  
Selphie:"Squall..we shouldn't be..doing this. What about.Rinoa?"  
  
Squall:"Rinoa...doesn't matter...she was always too weak for me..Selphie...your spirit and cheerfulness has made me laugh....you're the one who has helped me. I think I l-"  
  
*Squall was interrupted by someone clearing their throat. Both jumped and looked back to see an angry Rinoa. They felt like guilty school children caught doing something naughty. And in a way it was. Rinoa grabbed Selphie by the jumper strap and yelled nearly leaving her deaf*  
  
Rinoa:"How dare you kiss my boyfriend you bitch!"  
  
Selphie:"Rinoa I'm sorry!"  
  
Rinoa:"Sorry?! Sorry doesn't cut it you whore!"  
  
Squall:"Rinoa stop! It's my fault! I was the one who-"  
  
Rinoa:"I don't wanna hear it right now Squall! And as for you Selphie....GET OUT OF MY SIGHT FOREVER!!"  
  
Selphie:"Rinoa....Fine.I'm going."  
  
Squall:"Selphie!"  
  
Selphie:"No Squall..she's right. It is my fault. I was a fool to think you'd ever like me in that way. But..I love you Squall. Goodbye.."  
  
*Selphie ran from the Training center and Squall followed yelling at her to please stop and listen to him. She shook her head, letting tears fall from her face and stain the floor. They passed the others who watched surprised and confused. Zell tried to make Selphie stop but she just ran faster. She thanked god for giving her long legs and lengthened her stride. She ran until she reached the entrance and jumped off Garden into the Bika Snow Field near Trabia. She ran for the Garden and stopped for breath, then turned to see Squall looking down at her sadly. The Garden flew bye and the others reached Squall in time to see Selphie infront of Trabia. Rinoa had a smirk on her face while she cuddled up to Squall's arm. Her malicious look gave Selphie shivers. That was the last time she saw him. Squall reached his arm out and yelled at her to come back but she stayed her ground. She suddenly saw Squall's mouth move to whisper something out. Tears fell down his cheeks and Rinoa had an angry and unbelieving look on her face. She pushed away from Squall and into Irvine's embrace. She cried and after a second kissed Irvine full on the mouth. Squall didn't care. The others shunned Rinoa. The wind carried Squall's whisper to Selphie's ears and she gasped. She ran for the Garden but it was too late. They left for Balamb. The words rang out clear in her ears..  
  
*"Selphie....I love you too..don't leave me.."*  
  
=End Flashback=  
  
Selphie shook her head, shivering. Her body trembled with Rinoa's echoing words in her head. Slut, Whore, Ditz, Bitch. The words ran circles in her head until she felt dizzy. Mr.Teddy fell to the floor with a thud, as did Selphie .Her mind whirling and crying out tears of pain and regret. Somewhere nearby the landed Torpedo near the basketball court was growing hot and about to explode. While unconcious, a shadow formed above her body and black gloved hands picked her up gently like a porcelain doll. Selphie remained limp. A tear fell from the shadows and ran down her arm to the tip of her finger. It fell on the abandoned Mr.Teddy. The ground began to rumbled. Selphie awoke to a chilled feeling on her skin. She looked around and found she was in the Bika Snow Field. She sat up and looked around wildly. Suddenly her emerald eyes connected with a pair of ice blue ones. She shrieked in fright and backed away. She looked down and blinked when she saw she wore her jumper and on top a blanket. She pulled it over her chilled flesh and shut her eyes, awaiting her death. She felt a big,warm hand on her shoulder, making her whimper and gasp when she felt herself pulled into an embrace. Frightened to death she started babbling.  
  
"P...Please don't rape me! Kill me if you want but please don't rape me, I beg you! I'm only 17 and too young for you I bet. Why I'm just a scrawny little girl compared to-"  
  
"Selphie, shut up."  
  
She froze at the familiar deep and soft voice. Shaking, she looked up and started to cry again, burying her face in that oh so familiar strong chest.  
  
"Squall, but how..why?"  
  
Squall hushed her with a short sweet kiss. He smiled and cupped her cheek in his gloved hand and she leaned into the caress. He pressed his cheek against hers, his silvery brown hair falling in his eyes sexily.  
  
"Selphie, Selphie, Selphie..oh my sweet Selphie..don't you remember? After you left the Garden and back to Trabia I found out that Rinoa had been cheating me all along. I sat down to sort things out and then found out that I had cared about you more than I did her all along. When I left Garden and came here, I found you unconscious, dirty and wounded on the ground. The torpedo that landed in the Garden was about to explode so I brought you here so that you might wake up and be safe. I'm sorry if I scared you. Besides..I never finished what I wanted to say in the Training Center.."  
  
"Huh? What do you mean, Squall....?"  
  
Selphie looked up confused. Squall just smiled and hugged her tight. He pulled his face away from hers and looked at her with soft caring eyes. His lips touched hers but didn't kiss them.  
  
"Selphie...I love you."  
  
"Oh Squall...I love you so much!"  
  
Selphie fell into his chest again crying happily. Squall held her tight and quietly, beaming with pride at his final acceptance of his true feelings. Selphie kissed his lips forcefully,her pent up passion finally taking control. Squall returned it and picked her up,wrapping his precious bundle in the blanket so she wouldn't freeze. He picked up a sack with food and clothes that he brought from Balamb Garden that belonged to both of them and swung it on his shoulder. He looked up at the almost ruined Garden and smiled. Maybe Trabia was a ruined Garden..but it might still work as a home. Selphie was truly happy for now the boy who had been untouchable to her for so long, the boy who was like glass..was finally....Touchable.  
  
End..for now. ^_^  
  
Ta-da! ok,ok.so it was short and dumb.sue me!..on second thought for get what I just said..^^;..Well I need ideas and fast!if you have any,feel free to e-mail me,or send it in a review!! ^_^ .Oh and for all you who didn't understand the Yohji thing at the biggining, he is my partner and lifemate. ^^  
  
Yohji:That means I don't gotta do the moogle dance right?  
  
Lain:Oh I didn't say that..^_^  
  
Yohji: *Big cartoon sweatdrop*  
  
Lain:How about we head toward a hotel or something?  
  
Yohji: *SD size facefault* WHAT?!?!?!  
  
Lain:Come Yohji darling... *sways her hips and heads to Costa del Sol,ripping her dress off and exposing a pretty green bikini* Omi and Aya are waiting for us,as are Ken and Akira.  
  
Yohji: *drooling* Now who said I had bad taste in women?Coming Lain dear! *heads behind her like a lovesick puppy and turns off comp. On the way out.Lain looks back a last time and winks* 


End file.
